


S'mores and Lightning Bugs

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: The Garden Of Roaring Roses [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Camping, Check Please - Freeform, Family time, Fireflies, Leo loves spending time with his children, M/M, Making s'mores, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Leo and Addie have the nieces and nephew over for a springtime camp out. S'mores fill bellies and lightning bugs fill the night sky.





	S'mores and Lightning Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute, fluffy, domestic sweetness written while I was bored at work. Addie belongs to my friend and Leo is my OC and both live within the wonderful world of Ngozi's Check Please.

The back deck of their small house was awash in color the sun began to set. Bright balloons in all manners of color drifted listlessly in the evening breeze while the fire pit crackled warmly. Leo watched his son roasting marshmallows with his cousins. It had been his idea to invite his nieces and nephews over for a camp out so his brother and sister-in-law could get a weekend away. Louie looked over at him with a gap toothed smile and held up the blazing marshmallow. 

“Dad, look!” Leo chuckled at his son and leaned across to blow it out. The blue flame flickered for a moment before flaring back up. Louie laughed at his father’s failure before trying it himself. The sugar lump went out but the sweet aroma of burning sugar hung in the air. Callen, the oldest of his brother’s kids, squashed his marshmallow with chocolate. 

“Uncle Leo is this right?” he asked holding up the lumpy s’more. Scrunching up his nose to push up his glasses the musician looked across at the messy thing. 

“That my boy, is the best s’more I’ve seen all night,” he replied with a bright smile. Callen’s face lit up and the boy shoved the whole messy thing in his mouth. He chuckled at his nephew and turned his attention to the two little girls looking at him each with their own s’more held out for inspection. 

“What about us Uncle Leo?” they asked together. How in tune they were was sometimes down right eerie. The dark headed man smiled at the twin girls and examined first one then the other. 

“Rosie, yours is an absolute thing of beauty in your layering of Hershey bar and Reese cup with your marshmallow. Lily, yours in daring in its randomness in your stacking order. True masterpiece makers, both of you.” His nieces giggled as they started eating theirs. In the middle of their little circle the fire burned brightly, the sun giving way to evening. Dark stripes of violet gobbled up the pinks and oranges of sunset like the children gobbled up their treats. 

“What about mine?” Addie asked from beside his husband. Leo glanced over at the ginger man and saw two perfectly made s’mores on the plate in his hand. 

“Perfect, just like you,” he answered. Addie’s cheeks and ears turned pink as he leaned over and kissed his husband. The chorus of disgusted cries echoed around them. 

“Ew! Kissing!” Callen cried as the kids covered their eyes. Both men laughed and their daughter clapped her hands in Addie’s lap. 

Out in the yard tiny pinpricks of light began to dance through the trees and grass as the lighting bugs filled the spring night. Arya gasped and clapped her little hands again, her green eyes watching the light show that filled their yard. The older kids finished up either s’mores and fell quiet as they watched the insects as well. Leo put his arm around Addie and their youngest happy and content with their life.


End file.
